White Day War
by GuessWho25
Summary: White Day War! Kuchiki Rukia-san Contest! Guys that like Kuchiki-san. Girls that admire Kuchiki-san. Anyone is welcomed in this fight for Kuchiki-san's affection. Who will win Kuchiki-san affection? Slight IshHime


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, nor shall I ever will. No matter how much I beg, cry, whine, etc. **

"Hey, would someone please tell me where you guys are dragging me too?" A petite raven haired girl with large violet eyes exclaimed as she was dragged around campus by her so called friends.

"Don't say it like that Rukia-chan. It sounds so demeaning when you put it like that." Ryo, a tall girl with long black hair and a mole under her left eye responded as she walked behind her petite classmate.

"Besides Rukia-chan, it's a surprise." Mahana, a girl with short brown-wavy hair, added as she continued to pull Rukia by the arm.

The rest of the accomplices included Michiru, a girl with short brown-straight hair and bangs that were held up by two red clips, Chizuru, a girl with reddish hair and glasses with red frames, Tatsuki, a girl with short spiky black hair, and Orihime, a girl with long burnt orange hair.

Michiru, who was about the size of Rukia, watched hesitantly as her friends continued to yank Rukia to their destination. "Are you guys sure this is a good idea? I mean it's not exactly our place to . . ."

"We've been over this already Michiru. This is the only way we will find out who Rukia-chan . . ."

Rukia just let out a sign as she continued to be dragged off. She had stopped trying to listen or make sense of what the girls where up to long ago, there was no use in trying to understand human girls sometimes.

"We're here!" Orihime's bubbly voice chimed in as they reached the school's cafeteria.

Rukia was pulled into the where cafeteria she was received by very loud yells of, "Kuchiki-san! Rukia-chan! Kuchiki-san! Rukia-sama!" and a mob of boys, and some girls, that occupied the large lunch room.

"What's all this?" Rukia asked surprised by the amount of people present and the yelling.

"Here," Tatsuki gave her what a flyer with Rukia's face printed on it. "I have nothing to do with this, I'm just here to observe."

"What?" Rukia looked at the flyer. Along with a picture of her, which she had no idea how they obtained it since she didn't even have a school picture, and a message in bright pink and red letters occupied the space on the flyer. Those letters read:

**White Day War!**

**Kuchiki Rukia-san Contest!**

Guys that like Kuchiki-san.

Girls that admire Kuchiki-san.

Anyone is welcomed in this fight for Kuchiki-san's affection.

14th of March in the school's cafeteria. Men and woman of all ages fight with fairness!

So many thoughts ran through Rukia's mind at the moment but there was no way of putting those thoughts into words. She could only ask, "Why?"

"Do you remember the how on Valentine's Day we were talking about boyfriends and how you said you never had one?" Michiru shyly asked.

"Well we thought that it would be nice to get you a boyfriend, or maybe a girlfriend." Mahana replied as she looked at some of the girls in the room.

"Come on Kuchiki-san, doesn't this look like fun?" Orihime said happily around the room. "Look at all these people with all those presents here. And they are all for you! I'm so jealous!" Orihime's eyes glowed, not so much out of envy than excitement.

"But I . . ."

"Come on Kuchiki. I mean what can it hurt to sit down and accept free gifts? And who knows, you may find something you like." Ryo smirked as she stood behind the girls with her arms crossed.

"Well, I guess . . . but I . . ."

"That's the spirit!" Mahana grabbed Rukia and took her to a table where a line of guys and girls hard started to form. "Now you sit here and look pretty and accept your gift!"

"Alright listen up you animal!" Mahana screamed out to get everyone's attention. "Rukia-chan has arrived and she will now start accepting your gifts. You will get no more than 15 seconds with her, unless she wishes other wise. And no funny stuff either, otherwise I will have Tatsuki here kick your asses!"

In the corner, Tatsuki cracked her knuckles.

"Understood?" Mahana watch as all of Rukia's suitors nodded their head in fear. "Alright, now let get this thing started."

And so one by one did the student's start to come up to Rukia and offer their gifts, most of which were sweets, cards, jewelry, and even some white lingerie. Rukia sweat dropped at the last one.

After and hour or so after the event had begun, Rukia and her friends, who had stayed for moral support, had begun to get really tired.

"Who would have thought that this many people were going to show up?" Michiru whispered to Ryo.

"I know. I never would have guessed that Rukia would have been so popular, especially among the older guys." Ryo looked at the still incredibly long line.

Rukia was pretty worn out. Getting gifts and thanking everyone was a tiring job believe it or not. It was even more tiring when they persisted to stay and talk longer with her. Amongst the most persistent people were Keigo, who cried and pleased Rukia to go out with him (Tatsuki had to forcefully pull him away from the table), and Chizuru, who Tatsuki had to force off of Rukia at a certain point. What surprised most people was the fact that Mizuiro was also in the line. In fact, he was the one who coolly had given Rukia the lingerie. That had been quite awkward for her.

Orihime let out a yawn as she leaned against Tatsuki's back. The rest of the girls leaned against a wall and were either asleep, nodding of, or extremely bored.

"Tatsuki!" A loud, masculine, and familiar voice screamed out. "Where the hell are you?"

Tatsuki quickly got up on her feet, forgetting the Orihime was leaning against her back so she ended up falling back.

"Owwie." Orihime rubbed her head as she sat back up again. "Was that Kurosaki-kun just now?"

"Tatsuki!" The voice was louder and closer this time.

"Hey Tatsuki," Ryo was standing next to Tatsuki who seemed to be nervous all of a sudden. "You didn't mention any of this to Kurosaki did you?"

"Not really." Tatsuki looked at the girls who now wore the same nervous expression she had on. "Well it wasn't like I could tell him."

"What are we going to do now Tatsuki-chan?" the orange-haired girl asked worriedly.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him." Tatsuki left the lunch room, the girls could only stare and wonder what would happen next while Rukia was oblivious to the event.

"Tatsuki!" The orange haired teen yelled once more before his dark haired classmate appeared before him. "Were the hell have you been? I've been looking for you. And where's Rukia?"

Tatsuki nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "Well you see . . . about that . . ."

"Don't tell me you guys aren't done with your stupid project yet?" Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't even know what project you guys are working on; I don't remember there being a project assigned in class."

"It wasn't exactly an in class assignment."

"Then what was it?"

"Um, it was . . ."

Before Tatsuki had a chance to come up with an explanation, Ichigo became distracted by the sounds coming from the lunch room. "Hey, what's going on in there?"

"Wha . . . oh nothing. Noting at all."

"Wait, didn't you just come out of there?"

"Y-yeah I did, that's why I know that nothing is going on in there."

"Then what's with all the commotion?" Ichigo tried to look into the room but Tatsuki blocked him.

"I'm telling you that it's nothing, Ichigo. Just forget about it. Why don't we go for a walk or something?" The spiky haired girl tried to desperately push away the orange hair teen.

Ichigo made a move to his left and just as Tatsuki moved to block his left Ichigo moved to his right and moved passed Tatsuki.

"Oh shit." Tatsuki murmured as she watched Ichigo walked into the lunch room.

Ichigo walked into the lunch room only to be blocked by an orange haired teen. "K-Kurosaki-kun? What are you doing here?" Orihime asked nervously as she walked into his line of view so that he wouldn't notice the petite raven haired girl.

Behind the two oranged haired teens, Ryo nudged Tatsuki as soon as she walked into the room. "I thought you were going to take care of him."

"Yeah, about that," Tatsuki scratch a nonexistence itch on her cheek, "Um . . . well would you look at the time. We really have to get going now don't we Orihime?" Hurriedly, she grabbed the burnt orange haired girl and dragged her out of the room before anyone else could say anything.

Ichigo, along with the girls and a few other people, just stared not knowing what had just happened.

"Don't tell me that you're here for the Kuchiki-san contest as well Ichigo?" Keigo broke the awkward silence that had been left behind by the departure of the two girls.

"The what?"

Before Keigo had a chance to answer, he was brutally tackled to the ground by Ryo.

Mahana ran up to Ichigo and wove her hands frantically in front of her. "Nothing, he said nothing!"

"But I just heard him say . . ."

"You know Keigo, always making up stuff." Mahana turned Ichigo around and started to push him towards the door. "Now, why don't you go and look Tatsuki. She's supposed to be here with us."

"But . . ." Ichigo looked over his should to look at he wavy-haired girl only to be distracted by a long line of people he failed to notice when he first came in. His eyes followed the line to the front only to see Rukia seating at a table with a mountain bunch of gifts right behind her. He forced his feet to stop moving towards the door as he looked in the direction of the violet-eyed girl. "What the hell? Is that Rukia?"

"No!" The remaining girls yelled in unison.

"Yeah that is her. What the hell is she doing here? I thought Tatsuki said you were working on a project?" Ichigo scowled at the girls.

Ryo looked away, her hand on her chin. "So that's what Tatsuki told him." She murmured.

"That's not Rukia, that's a girl that looks like Rukia!" Michiru lied desperately.

Ichigo ignored the small girl as he walked passed her and yelled out his other classmate's name. "Rukia, what the hell are you doing here?"

Rukia, how just now noticed Ichigo's presences, looked over to him surprised. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

Ichigo walked up to the table and stood in front of her with his arm crossed over his chest. "I ask you first now answer the damn question."

Rukia blinked, she hadn't expected him to be so mad. "And why should I? It's not like you own me or anything so there's no need for me to tell you about every little thing that I do." She huffed as she crossed her own arms over her chest and turned to face away from the orange haired teen. "Besides, it's not like I came here out of free will."

"And who forced you to come here?"

Rukia looked back at Ichigo, who eyes flashed with protectiveness. The she looked over at the girls who gulped in nervousness. "It doesn't matter. You know I can take care of myself. Now, why are you here?"

Ichigo gave her a look and he left the fact that she avoided his question pass. "I came to take you home now. You know how my dad gets when we're late for dinner."

"Is it that late already?"

"Yeah, now get up from your lazy ass and let's go."

"Who are you calling lazy you obnoxious jerk?" Rukia took the opportunity to kick Ichigo in the shin.

"Ow! What the hell was that for you crazy midget?"

"For being a jerk! And how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a midget? You're just outrageously tall!" Rukia grabbed her school bag and walked over to Ichigo.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that shorty." Ichigo grinned.

A vein popped on Rukia's head. She clenched a fist and punched Ichigo in the stomach.

"Why you." Ichigo wheezed out. "I'm going to get you for this."

Rukia ran a head of him, "You gotta catch me first." She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him before running out the room.

"Come back here you shrimp." Ichigo ran after the petite girl, leaving behind a confused audience.

"What the hell just happened?" Mahana's eye twitched.

"I have no idea." Ryo stare at the empty door entrance.

"Hey guys, what do we do with all of Rukia's gifts now?" Michiru shyly asked.

"We'll take them with us for now and ask Rukia what she wants to do with them tomorrow." Tatsuki walked into the room.

"Tatsuki-chan?" Michiru questioned. "I thought you left?"

"Yeah and miss Ichigo's jealous reaction, no way." Tatsuki grinned.

Ryo looked at the spiky haired girl. "Why do you say that Tatsuki?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Orihime walked up behind Tatsuki. "Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun like each other."

"WHAT?" The room screamed.

"Inoue-san." A tall male teen with raven hair and glasses walked up to Orihime. "I'm sorry for talking so long. There were some delays and difficulties in the sewing club. I understand if you don't want to go to dinner with me anymore."

"Ishida-kun! Of course I still want to go." Orihime smiled at him.

"Alright then, shall we go?"

"Yes, yes of course." Orihime tuned to Tatsuki. "I'll see you later Tatsuki-chan."

"Yeah, have fun Orihime." She wave at the couple as they walked down the hall. "Ishida, you better not try anything fishy?" She yelled.

"I will be a prefect gentleman Arisawa."

"NO! Not my 'Hime-chan as well!" Chizuru cried as she watched the couple disappear. "That's two in one day!"

"I feel your pain Honsho." Keigo had his own pair of twin rivers running down his face. "Ichigo, that bastard! Ishida, that sly dog!"

Both teens cried on each other's shoulder.

"Oh get a room you two." Tatsuki grumbled in disgust.

The two teens looked at each other and quickly let go as if they had been burned and made disgusted faces at each other.

"All right you guys." Tatsuki turned to the other occupants of the room who were still somewhat dump struck. "Party's over, time to go home."

And so, slowly did the students leave the lunch room and headed home.

- Not too far from the school -

"So, what the hell was that all about anyway?" The orange haired teen looked at the petite girl at his side.

Rather than answering him, Rukia took out the flyer that Tatsuki had given here and handed it to her companion.

"What? Why the hell did they do that?"

Rukia shrugged. "Apparently they thought that I needed a boyfriend."

"You could have denied their gift you know."

"Yeah, but that would be rude. Besides, it's not like I was going to keep the gifts."

Ichigo looked down at the girl, one eyebrow lifted in curiosity. "Really? What were you going to do with the gifts then?"

"I was going to give you most of the chocolate seeing as how you love it, and the rest of the stuff I was going to divided it amongst the girls."

"Oh."

The two teens walked in silence for a while before Rukia broke the silence. "Hey Ichigo, I never got a White Day present from you and I gave you chocolate for Valentine's Day."

"Oh right." Ichigo went through his school bag. "I was going to give it to you earlier but I had trouble finding you." Out of his bag he pulled out a white plush bunny. "But seeing as you are going to give the rest of your White Day gifts away I don't know if I should give it to you now?" Ichigo smirked at the smaller girl.

Rukia was to busy eyeing the white bunny in his hand to even notice his smirk. "No please, give it to me." The tiny girl pleaded as she reached for the bunny.

Ichigo pulled it out of her reach. "Are you sure you won't give it away."

"Of course I won't! It's Chappy." She made to grab the bunny again.

Ichigo held the plushy up higher. "Oh, so if one of the guys would have given you a Chappy you would have kept it?"

"Maybe." Rukia let out in a soft voice.

The white bunny was held up even higher over her head. "What was that?"

"No I wouldn't have. No please give me my Chappy!" Rukia jumped in attempt to grab the toy.

Ichigo smiled at Rukia's attempts until he finally showed mercy and give her the white toy. He watched as the girl cuddled the white bunny with much appreciation. He was so concentrated on the girl that he didn't notice her pull her leg back until it made contact with his shin, again.

"Ow, what that hell Rukia? That's the third time today that you've hit me!"

"That's what you get for being a bully and a jerk." Once again, Rukia ran stuck her tongue out at him before running away from him like before.

"Get back here you crazy midget!"

"Never!"

"Rukia!"

And so, the orange haired teen chased after the raven haired girl screaming and cursing as she happily ran from his grasp while laughing at his attempts to catch her.

Wow, that only took me forever to write. I hope you all enjoy this little story I came up with after reading chapter 63 of Kaichou wa Maid-sama. I also wish to apologize if they seemed OC. I tried to keep to their character but it's much to easy to make the characters act a little differently ^-^

Food For thought:

"Gravitation cannot be held responsible for people falling in love"-Albert Einstein

P.S. Food for thought is something I got from the amazing The Literary Dragon. Check out her Inuyasha fanfics when you get a chance.


End file.
